This invention relates to apparatus for facing, or inverting, sheets that have been fed in an incorrect orientation.
There are known in the art numerous machines for feeding documents such as currency from a stack for such operations as batching, counting or the like. Typical machines of this type are shown in DiBlasio U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,365 and Winkler et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,153. Often, when such machines are used to process currency, it will be found that a few items are incorrectly oriented in the input stack, so that the side that should face upwardly is facing downwardly. Usually, such items must be removed from the stream, since they cannot be handled in their improper orientation. This creates considerable inconvenience, since not only is the stream of correctly oriented documents disrupted, but the improperly oriented sheets must be eventually oriented, often requiring a separate operation.